


No More Grapes

by Markov_Debris



Series: Special Treats [3]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Episode: s01e11 Combat, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Roleplay, Spoilers for Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 12:51:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12912288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Markov_Debris/pseuds/Markov_Debris
Summary: Why Ianto got banned from eating grapes in public.





	No More Grapes

It had been an awful few days.  He had hoped that things would settle after Suzie had gone for the second time, but even Gwen looking at him like the big hero only lasted until their next investigation.

He didn’t know why but they all argued with him.  They criticised everything he did, questioned his every order.  Even his solution, the only viable one they had was hated.

Oh they didn’t object.  They made a few comments but they didn’t stop him.  It was just like after the fairies, they sent him to Coventry and just left early without him ordering it.

All except Ianto.  The Welshman was the only one who ever truly understood.  The only one who made sure his doubts were voiced in private so Jack could calmly redress them.

Angry because there were points that even he agreed with the team on, Jack took himself down to the shooting range to let off steam.  A couple of hours later he returned to his office and was surprised to find a gift bag and a note.

_Jack_

_I thought you might like to dress for dinner in the conference room._

_Ianto_

 

The Captain opened the bag with caution and pulled out what was definitely a toga.  His mind returned momentarily to a conversation he had had when Suzie was live the first time.

It had been just after Ianto joined them and Jack began a conversation with the whole team about role playing during sex.  The Welshman had feigned disinterest with a good put down and he swiftly dropped the subject.

Judging from the quality of the toga, Jack had the feeling he was going to get the fantasy he had mentioned and be a Roman noble tonight.  He looked up to the board room and saw that more than the blinds were keeping the occupant of the room obscured.

Jack swiftly shed his clothes and slipped on the toga.  He loved the silken feel of the material especially as he was going commando tonight.

He found sandals in the bag and slipped them on.  He was not normally a sandals kind of guy but it was a role play and the Hub floor looked dirty.

He raced as fast as his footwear allowed to the board room.  He stood in the doorway and stared at Ianto in a diaphanous slave tunic.  It was one of those few outfits that managed to be more erotic than underwear or naked flesh.

The Welshman held out a goblet of red liquid.  A cautious sip revealed it to be grape juice and not wine and he smiled at the young man’s thoughtfulness.

The table and the walls were covered in white sheets giving the illusion of drapes.  There was what appeared to be a portable plinth at the head of the table near the food which he guessed was doubling as a too high Roman couch.

However it was also giving him a few ideas.

“I think slave that a massage before dinner will be in order.  Politics makes one feel so tense it’s bad for the digestive system,” Jack said.

“Yes master,” Ianto replied not looking him in the eye.

Jack lay on his stomach on the couch and smiled as he felt massage oil drizzled onto his back.  Typical of Ianto’s to be ready to cater to this whim.

Within minutes Jack was groaning with pleasure as Ianto pushed into his back to ease his tension.  Every muscle in his body from head to toe was massaged into a relaxed state.

That included his cock.  He watched with half closed eyes as Ianto pumped his shaft with the same dedicated look he wore when cleaning.

He shot his load over Ianto’s hand and flopped contentedly down on the coach.  He felt the Welshman carefully clean him up.

Gentle hands began to rub oil into his hair and he felt a comb tugging the knots carefully out.  Here was not one moment of pain and he never felt more relaxed and pampered.

After half an hour he realised his hair was just being combed for the sake of it.  Much as he wanted to stay like that for another hour his stomach growled in protest.

The combing immediately stopped and Jack felt Ianto go around the plinth to the table.  With a reluctant groan he rolled onto his side and looked over the spread.

It was a selection of cold meats, cheeses, breads and fruit.  The plinth was within easy reach of the table so he could just pick what he wanted like a real Roman.

His eye moved to the cold chicken and immediately Ianto picked it up and brought it closer.  He picked a slither and ate it carefully.  The second slither he took he chose to press between the Welshman’s lips.

“Thank you master,” the young man said softly after he had swallowed.

They ate the whole meal that way.  Jack would look at a dish and Ianto would bring it to him.  He would take a morsel for himself and then one for Ianto.  His slave gave him thanks with every mouthful.

This generosity wasn’t really very Roman, even if it did please him.  When he looked at the grapes he noticed they were still slightly wet from where the Welshman had washed them.

“Those grapes are damp.  I don’t like wet grapes slave,” Jack commanded.

He grabbed hold of Ianto’s left wrist so that he couldn’t go away to get a cloth.  There was a spark of something when their eyes met momentarily before the young man went back into his role and lowered them.

Ianto unclasped one side of his tunic so that the material fell revealing a soft nipple.  The Welshman picked up a grape and brushed the moisture onto his skin above that nipple before presenting it for inspection.

Jack ate the grape from between the young man’s fingers loving momentary look of pleasure that sparked across that beautiful face.  He picked the next grape up himself and used another bit of Ianto's skin to dry it with before popping it in the Welshman’s mouth.

Jack undid the remaining clasp and belt to allow the diaphanous tunic to fall.  All of the remaining fruit was brushed against that naked flesh before he shared it between himself and Ianto.

The juicer fruits were the most fun as he got to lick at the young man’s skin eliciting soft moans.  The best was towards the end as he began caressing the fruit against the Welshman’s hard cock.

Pre-cum was the perfect accompaniment to most of the fruit.  Its taste with mango juices was something he definitely wanted to try again.

By the time Jack got around this particular taste sensation he already had massage oil slicked fingers working their way inside Ianto.  When the fruit was finished he was hungry for something else.

He turned Ianto around, pushed him roughly against the table and pressed his way inside.  It was a rough and hard pace and the slave thanked, complemented and begged his master for more.

Jack pinched the Welshman’s cock preventing him from coming as his orgasm rippled through him.  He stayed still dominating the young man but felt easier as he realised Ianto was leaning into him.

Jack pulled out but kept a hand on Ianto’s throbbing member.  He timed it perfectly so that he could catch every drop of the young man’s come in his mouth.

Ianto looked so beautiful Jack was tempted to kiss him but not here, not in this role.  Instead he washed the grape juice around his mouth, savouring the mixture as a delicate bouquet.

“Go to my quarters slave and warm my bed up,” Jack ordered making sure he kept hold of the tunic so the young man couldn’t re-dress.

The young man’s eyes sort permission to put on his own sandals which Jack granted.

“Thank you master,” the young man said.  As calmly as he could Ianto walked, naked, back to Jack’s office.

The Captain left the dinner dishes knowing there was plenty of time in the morning for Ianto to tidy them away.  He merely adjusted his toga and then headed for his office himself.

He sat in his chair while he took a copy of the CCTV footage of dinner for his private collection before erasing it from the system.  A huge, relaxed smile beamed across his face as he headed to his bunk.

Ianto was lying naked on his stomach in the bed, legs apart and waiting.  He ran his fingers across that wonderful Welsh skin letting that touch and the sight harden him again.

Raised Ianto up into a position he liked and entered the young man again.  He brought himself to orgasm and again denied the Welshman his.

Tonight he knew was about giving him the feeling of control again after the others had managed to strip away.  Ianto was wonderfully submissive and exactly what he had needed.

Jack moved them onto their sides so that after his fourth orgasm and Ianto’s second they could fall asleep with him still inside.  The Welshman made no objection; he let his master feel like he owned him completely.

They had sex again in the morning but they were Jack and Ianto once more, not master and slave.  It wasn’t until they were cleaning up the dishes in the board room that the Captain asked why.

“If you had asked I would have said no but it’s what you needed last night, what I could give you,” was the young man’s simple answer that quashed Jack’s small fears about Ianto’s feelings of self worth.

****

A few weeks later Jack and Ianto left one of Cardiff’s hospitals after interviewing the victim of a Weevil attack.  They only discussed the case until they were both seated in the SUV and doing up their seat belts.

“By the way you are banned from eating grapes in public, in my presence again,” Jack said.

Ianto was confused but guessing where the order came from he said, “This isn’t the time or place for such a discussion.”

Jack grabbed the nearest hand and pressed it over what was definitely a hard on.

“Exactly,” the captain told him.

The Welshman jerked his hand back and turned away, going bright red.  A smile flittered over the Captain’s face as he started up the SUV and remembered that night.

As Jack pulled the vehicle away Ianto gave him a sly glance.  Turning back to the window he let a slightly smug smile flash across his face and added fresh fruit to his next shopping list.

****

Ianto never did get to buy the fruit before Torchwood and the brief appearance of the Doctor changed everything.

Many months later when they next played that game they reversed their roles.  Jack was the slave and there was something very determined in the way he called Ianto ‘Master’.

 

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> I had the idea for this story after watching Combat whist writing Company of a Friend. I had the second to last scene in my head, but it didn't fit in with what happened in Company of a Friend, As a result this one-shot was written instead.
> 
> When I originally posted this on JackxIanto, I was asked what would happen if the roles were reversed. So I wrote a companion piece called A Roman Bath which I will be posting tomorrow.


End file.
